


A Stubborn Love

by Heinouskid



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Childhood Friends, Happy Ending, M/M, Reunions, Unrequited Crush, matchmaking pokemon are sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heinouskid/pseuds/Heinouskid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two childhood friends meet up when their pokémon  run into each other. Old crushes are hard to forget, and it looks like the pokémon are gonna have to offer a little helping hand for this romance to light up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stubborn Love

**Author's Note:**

> surprise immortalanex! I'm a lover of the 3rd generation, so this will take place in Hoenn. B)

Of all the stupid places for his Umbreon to get lost in, it had to be the densest forest around. Aleks kicked at the nearest pile of leaves in irritation. This was like the fifth time this month the dark Pokemon ran off to play and didn't return. He had already sent out his Growlithe to sniff her out but to no success. And now here he was. Probably going around in circles and looking like an idiot. When he gets his hands on Umbreon he'll... maybe yell a little but not too much since the little Pokemon was just so darn cute. 

Busy worrying over his lost companion's safety, Aleks didn't notice the rustling noises at first. He shivered and shook in nervousness. It could be anything, really. Maybe a wild Kanghaskhan fiercely protective of her young. Or a hungry Ursaring. All deadly things. But the thought of his Umbreon in harm's way, injured or worse, snapped him into action. 

"If there's someone there, cut that shit out! It's not funny." Aleks snapped. He stomped further into the bushes, twigs snagging into his simple pants and hoodie. So fucking annoying. "I'm serious, I'll-"

The rustling stopped briefly and Aleks snapped his mouth shut mid-sentence. There was a soft cooing coming from underneath the foliage. He never expected a ball of black fur to bound out and collide into his chest. Aleks shrieked in fear and tripped over his own two feet, the bundle clinging onto his hoodie. He had to notice wide red eyes and telltale yellow markings to realize that no, he wasn't about to be dismembered. 

"Oh Arceus, why do you keep doing this? It's like you want to give me a heart attack or something." Aleks huffed. Umbreon mewed and nudged her trainer's chin affectionately once before leaping off and allowing Aleks to pick himself up. Twigs and grass and all sorts of much stuck to his back in a disarray. Umbreon batted at his pants in a playful manner. "Yeah, yeah, you know I can't stay mad at you. It's still time for you to head back into your pokeball though. C'mon..." 

And then another bundle of fur slammed into his chest. Not black, but a soft lavender shade. Big purple-blue eyes stared up at shocked oak brown. 

Umbreon pounced on the new pokemon (that was an Espeon, right? Aleks was sure it was) in a playful manner. They tumbled together briefly in a jumble of happiness. Aleks stared. There was no way this Espeon was a wild pokemon. It was acting too friendly to be one, pawing and nipping gently at Umbreon. If that was the case, then where the hell is the assumed trainer?

"Espeon! Get your butt here right now before I flip my shit!"

Speak of the devil. 

Another boy stumbled his way pass the bushes, brushing leaves off his jet black hair. He was taller then Aleks, maybe around the same age. He looked of some sort of Asian descent and had his clothes perfect. The Espeon purred when it saw what Aleks assumed to be its trainer and ran to his arms. The trainer hefted Espeon up, offering the Pokemon an exhausted smile. "There you are you little shit. Stop chasing every single living thing you see, you're gonna get hurt one day."

"Who the hell are you?"

Aleks watched as the other trainer nearly jumped a foot in the air. Espeon squeaked unhappily but remained curled up tight. The other boy ended up in a position not unlike Aleks', sitting on the grass and facing each other. They stared at each other blankly, not quite registering their situation. Then like a bolt of lightning, recognition struck Aleks. 

"Kevin?"

The boy- Kevin- jolted a little at the sound of his name exiting the stranger's lips. "I'm sorry, how did you..."

He let himself trail off when he took a closer look at the pale boy. Kevin gawked as his mind worked overtime to place a name on that face. "Aleksandr?"

"Dude!" Aleks was laughing and stumbling when he got to his feet. Before Kevin could properly process this strange turn of events, he was pulled up and had his arms full of eager cute boy. Umbreon huffed and ditched his place in the crook of Kevin's elbow, not enjoying this new human occupying his space. Anyways, Espeon was happy to play fight with him instead. 

"How long has it been? What've you been doing, I mean you obviously got an Umbreon but... uh, how've you been?" Aleks laughed softly at his own awkward wording and pulled back from the embrace. Kevin wished he hadn't. He wouldn't have minded if the hug happened to last much longer. 

"Yeah, I know. It's been like what, 6 years?"

"7 and a half, actually." Aleks said casually. He then promptly slapped his hands onto his face. "I meant... it's not like I was counting every day since you left town or... y-yeah, it's been a long while." Despite his desperate attempt, Kevin could still see the hints of a blush on the tips of Aleks' ears. Adorable. 

"I've been around catching pokemon, training them up, y'know. Normal stuff. But dude, what about you? I saw that Espeon, are you a trainer too?" 

Aleks grinned (and it might have sent a flurry of butterfrees loose in Kevin's tummy). "Ever since you left Petalburg, I spent a long time thinking about what I wanted to do in the future. Mom and Dad wanted me to take over their store but I knew my path was gonna be different. I talked to some people, figured some stuff out and... oh man, you need to see my starter!" He fumbled to grab at one of the five pokeballs hanging from his belt. Kevin watched with a growing sense of fondness in his chest. They may not have seen each other since their days of childhood spent playing in the yards of Petalburg City but Aleks hasn't changed a bit. 

Well. He has grown taller, though Kevin still has him beat in that department. His former mop of hair had been cut and styled to show off his open face and eyes. Seeing him now, grown and looking much happier then he did when stuck with his parents, reminded Kevin of the not-so-small crush he had on his old friend. 

Aleks snagged a pokeball free and waved it in front if Kevin's face. "This guy's a native of Kanto, you don't see many of them around here. I was lucky to have him offered as a choice in the first place." He tossed the orb in a smooth arc up into the air and it clicked open to release a small, teal creature with a plant bulb on its back. It yawned cutely and scratched behind its head with one tiny clawed paw. 

"Oh man, you got a bulbasaur?! I haven't even seen one of these in real life yet." Kevin approached the grass type cautiously, stretching out one hand in a friendly manner. Bulbasaur nosed his fingers and nipped at one before waddling over to Aleks. The brunet smiled sappily down at the pokemon. 

"He's kinda lazy and a real dumb sometimes but he's tough, and I wouldn't have chosen another starter over him for all the money in the world." Bulbasaur squirmed his way in between Aleks' feet, all curled up like he was about to take a nap. It was almost sickeningly sweet and reminded Kevin of his own starter...

"How about I call out my Torchic so we can make this a real party?" Kevin pressed open the pokeball containing the little spitfire he adored. Torchic chirped once he was released, pecked at Kevin's loose shoelaces, and proceeded to run as fast as his little legs could go towards where Bulbasaur snoozed. Seeing nothing but evil schemes in Torchic's beady eyes, Kevin immediately lunged forward to scoop the tiny fire type up in his hands. Ignoring the indignant squeaks while he was at it. "He's a handful, but he's my handful..."

Aleks did a little shuffle-hop over to avoid waking up Bulbasaur and to near his friend's starter. "Cute but deadly, huh?"

"Heh, yeah. Kinda like you."

As soon as Kevin registered the words escaping his lips, he snapped his jaw shut in fear. Shit, had Aleks noticed? He spent so much energy hiding his pitiful crush on the shorter boy back in their younger days, and Kevin couldn't bear the idea of Aleks' possible reactions. What if he didn't reciprocate the affection? What if he was disgusted, or even angered? Kevin was taking zero chances in fucking up their friendship, even if it meant he had to suffer in silence. 

Thankfully, it looked like Aleks hadn't noticed. He was too busy cooing down at a now much calmer Torchic. Thank Arceus for the fiery little one's distraction. 

Meanwhile, while the two humans unknowingly stumbled into Official Romance Trope Territory, the Eevee evolutions sat and watched the show from a safe distance. They grew bored of chasing and tumbling through the forest undergrowth, and their humans provided much better entertainment. It was obvious they felt an attraction to each other but for some mysterious reason, they did not act on it. Humans sure are weird. 

Espeon huffed in agitation. She was gonna have to step in and help her poor, confused trainer, wasn't he? Umbreon was already up on his feet, ready for some action. If their humans were too dense to realize their feelings, then they'd just nudge them in the right direction. The right direction meaning into each other's arms. Nudge meaning nudge. A foolproof plan!

Black and purple blurs kept close to the ground, shooting for the trainers. Bulbasaur's ears caught the near silent paw steps and he glanced over to notice their approach. Gleaming red eyes met the pair. Like some unspoken message was passed, the sleepy grass type bobbed his head in a nod and hopped off Aleks' feet to waddle elsewhere. There was a nice patch of flowers perfect for a quick snooze on nearby anyways. 

Kevin and Aleks were close enough to touch shoulders, talking in hushed voices about the Pokemon cupped in Kevin's hands. Torchic was soaking the attention up like a sponge, his downy, yellow-orange feathers puffed up in pride. None noticed their impending doom that was Espeon and Umbreon's scheme. The dark type crept behind Aleks while the physic took his place behind Kevin. The humans were occupied and the poke-duo knew this was their perfect chance to strike. 

Nimbly, both pokemon leaped in the air to collide with their respective human's back. The force of having a small body launched against them made Kevin and Aleks wheeze for air. Kevin nearly choked on his own inhale while Aleks stumbled forward, balance skewed terribly. Like a domino effect, Aleks fell forward, Kevin reached out to steady him, and both flopped onto the ground with zero grace. A puff of dust permeated the air when Kevin thumped against the ground. Torchic squawked and fluttered away to safety. No way he was risking getting crushed by some overly large human. Kevin's back ached like a bitch but at least Aleks was ok. Right?

"Fuck, the hell was that? Feels like I was sucker punched out of nowhere..." Aleks grumbled into Kevin's shoulder. The shorter male slowly raised his head to meet Kevin's gaze. It was then that they noticed their compromising position. Aleks was lying against Kevin's chest, their limbs were tangled in an embrace if sorts, and their faces were close enough to share breathes. Kevin lost himself in the feeling of warmth, this sensation of having his long-time crush so intimately close, before abruptly blushing. 

"S-sorry dude, you alright? No broken bones or anything?" He joked half-heartedly. Aleks was staring at him with this intense look, cheeks flushed crimson as well. "Uh, if you're not feeling so good, I got a first aid kit in my bag. It's got stuff for headaches and cuts and everything. But you don't look that banged up, since I guess I caught you in time. Have you-"

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me already." Aleks breathed before smashing their lips together. 

Kevin returned the kiss with gusto, pouring that long kept secret affection into it. Years of hiding it away in the little corners of his heart had taken its toll on him, but finally he was free to expose it. His hands found anchor on Aleks' hips, grabbing on for dear life. They refused to separate until their lungs ached for oxygen. And even then they pressed as close to each other as possible, nose to nose, chest to chest. 

"I always had this dumbest crush on you, even way back when I was just a kid in some small town." Aleks confessed. 

When Kevin's shoulder began jerking up and down, Aleks was terrified Kevin was crying, but turns out it was from laughter. 

"Same here. It's terrible and stupid and kind of really hilarious but... same."

Espeon and Umbreon were satisfied. Now the humans can run off and mate to their hearts content. Truly they were heroes of the region. 

\- - -

Later Kevin and Aleks would bring their pokemon teams on trips together, once to an exotic beach. If Kevin just so happened to spend extra time looking for Luvdiscs in the shallow waters just to give one to Aleks, then that would have to stay a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> this originally was gonna have two whole teams of pokemon playing matchmaker but I decided against it. but if ur curious my headcanon teams for them are:  
> Aleks: Bulbasaur, Zangoose, Espeon, Growlithe, Froslass, and Luvdisc  
> Kevin: Torchic, Seviper, Umbreon, Absol, Lanturn, and Roserade.


End file.
